1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to mobile phone charging, and more particularly, to a mobile phone and method for transferring battery power of the mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
Battery capacity of a mobile phone is limited, causing users to often miss some important phone calls when the battery of the mobile phone runs low of power. Usually, users can charge the battery of the mobile phone using a charger that electronically connects to a fixed power source. However, the method is inconvenient if the users cannot find the fixed power source nearby for charging the battery.